tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Bolton
History Jade was thought to have been created in a lab and raised by a scientist named Recoil and many of the Decepticons to be a master modern ninja. She grew up a hard life with them, trained by many smart and skilled beings like KARR, one of the scientists named Recoil, Ravage, Soundwave’s daughter ‘Spydre’, Blackout (who has recently been brought back online). However, this was only effective for so long. When she was barely 14 and had enough teaching of a wide range of topics (not just fighting), Jade was sent on her first solo mission, which was to extrapolate a virus from one of NEST’s labs for Aria, Ravage and Soundwave. Easily caught by KITT, Charter, and Interceptor, Jade was captured and questioned by KITT before her fate was sealed. She complained of not liking living with the Cons and that they accused her as being some ‘failed experiment’. The lack of care and good treatment was obvious in her physical condition, it had amazed them that she had been able to evade the bots so well to begin with when she realized she’d been discovered. When she was interrogated, Jade explained to KITT and Red Alert that she knew of the government project. Jade grew up believing that she was supposed to be one of them, but for some reason never developed the same abilities and bodily structure as the other techno organics. It was agreed that Jade could live a better life on base, as long as she had a parental guardian willing enough to take proper care of her. Once all this was reported and recorded, Ratchet made immediate orders to see that she was well fed over the months to follow. Charter, the only local psychologist, was chosen for the job. No one knew about her true origins, and so even Charter didn’t think to question her, instead only helping her gain a bit more confidence. Having formerly been in a special ops branch on Cybertron, Charter also sparred with Jade from time to time. Things became even more confusing when Jade began unlocking her senses, as she originally thought it was just some kind of spiritual adaptation, as no other humans at NEST shared the same extreme senses as hers. However, these extreme senses have very little to do with Jade being a natural born techno organic. Due to her rough, staged up-bringing, Jade learned to open her mind and eliminate various normal blockages in her body, and learned to develop it to its fullest, allowing her senses to easily rise above a normal human’s senses—and all it took was proper conditioning and an open mind, and it seems possible that even a normal human could pull this off. In actuality, Jade is a one of the first ‘natural born offspring’, the daughter of the stealthy and nimble Prowl, whose current location is completely unknown. For those that know of her true origin (namely ones like Aria, Soundwave, Ravage, Recoil, and KARR), they have not told her who she really is simply to keep her driven. Even though Jade was supposedly faithful to the Deceptions for most of her young life (particularly to the four mentioned), Jade loved living with the Autobots much more so than the Decepticons, and she somewhat fears the five mentioned above (though she’s starting to trust Recoil again). She got to know several ‘Bots and humans alike-and by the time she was well into her 15th year of age, she began developing a crush on a techno organic named Connor. Up to this day, she is still completely unaware of her true origin no thanks to the methods of the Deceptions. Ironically enough, most actually do know about Jade’s true origin, even though she has been brainwashed into believing she’s nothing but a mere human so she will bend to their will. When she lived with the ‘Cons, she sought to find where she belonged with raw determination to survive as any human does, and eventually became very loyal to three main beings in particular: Recoil, Aria and Soundwave, who mutually decided to keep their lips sealed about the young ninja. Jade’s memories of her existence before she was captured as a toddler were completely erased, so she has absolutely no memory of Prowl and has never even seen a glimpse of him. Jade was tested on occasionally by Recoil, and was luckily never handed over to Tarnish might have been more rough with her. Thus, the experiments weren’t brutal even though she was young and scared, consisting of things that might trigger certain abilities or examining how her blood may handle Energon. Only the latter appeared to be successful. Jade was simply one of the first natural born offspring they heard about, and Recoil was one of the many that was curious to see what was different about them. At first, Jade appeared to be a normal human that could theoretically develop her own abilities and a pretender like shell later on, and eventually evolve into having a larger secondary form. However, due to the lack of knowledge about the natural born offspring, but she likely to prove them wrong in due time whether or not the one of the five previously mentioned reveal the truth to her before then. Jade recently had another encounter with Recoil for a monthly checkup, for by the time of the third checkup, the positive changes in many of her senses were starting to develop much faster compared even most natural born offspring (though few actually know this fact). Recoil wanted her close so he could monitor closely, since he, among many, are still curious about the natural born techno organics. Jade is now in her old room again, which is one of the spare quarters off to one side of Recoil’s lab, well away from where Tarnish is stationed. She is a bit nervous about her return, because she knows her loyalty will be questioned at some point, for Recoil gives her permission to move between bases freely. This is mainly because she reaps the benefits of being one of his new favorite assistants, so she is still able to go visit those she cares about among her ‘enemies’. It is rather obvious Jade is very neutral, and regardless of whether or not Jade ever encounters her real father, Jade will begin to find herself torn, particularly because of her growing feelings for Connor, as before she left to live with Recoil, they decided to start dating. Jade moved without immediately informing Charter as well. Despite all this, Jade has little underlying motives except to use this easy access to both bases as a chance to learn as much as she can about both factions and their behaviors, using what she learns to her advantage, and keeping it to herself whenever possible. After all they’ve done for her, Jade doesn’t want to take part in fighting against them anymore. Current Happenings *Jade has been spending a lot of time with her 'sisters' and Soundwave. *While visiting the Bot base briefly, Jade encounters Archetype, and they have some interesting but semi-awkward conversations due to their shyness. *Jade eventually meets up with Connor while they observe a skirmish/conflict between Aberham, Skywarp and Sideswipe. Personality Jade is a shy, reserved yet competitive teenager. She may be very quiet often, but she's a fighter and always speaks up when needed. Jade's mildly adventurous and fairly confident as long as she knows her place and has a good reason to pursue her interests. Once you get Jade talking, she becomes much friendlier and pleasant to be around, and she often has several things of value worth sharing. However, Jade has a serious side that should not be messed with, especially when it comes to dealing with preserving anything she cares about, including people. All though she thinks she is selfish at times, Jade tries her hardest to make it a priority to help others when she can, even in extreme situations. During such extreme situations, Jade often seems to lose focus for a bit and starts fearing the worst, but if she overcomes this obstacle, it's hard to get her to give up. Jade is incredibly artistic and fairly intuitive. She loves many forms of art and practices several different styles of martial arts, blending them all together into her own style so she can adapt it to nearly any threatening situation that may arise. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Prowl (father) *Mother is UNKNOWN Friends *Aria "Spydre" Welker *Echo (her roomie at the Autonot base!!) *Kristine Drake *Soundwave *Connor Tide (Boyfriend) *(others to come) *Recoil (no longer active) Neutrals *None worth mentioning Enemies *None worth mentioning; most Decepticons, except maybe KARR * Strengths and Skills *When she's in her serious mode, Jade is confident and seemingly un-stoppable. She's tough and almost always seems to know what she's doing, and tries to be considerate of others. *Jade’s endurance/stamina is very impressive and competes with Cira’s, and she’s very nimble like her dad. Like Cira, she can likely last as long as she can possibly manage to where she may be able to wear out a Con and damage them steadily until she can deliver a lethal strike against them, even if alone. *Once Jade unlocked all her senses as an early teen, Jade has begun making use of every single one of them, including being sensitive to motion and sound. *All though she is not very smart in a hacker’s sense, Jade’s more of an artistic being. She loves art and is very picky with her artwork, and is amazing at drawing lots of things, like animals, vehicles, Cybertronians, weapons, etc. Jade is also very intuitive and easy to talk to once you get her talking. Weaknesses and Flaws *If Jade doesn't remain calm, she begins to worry and fret, even if this isn't readily noticeable. She tries her hardest to maintain her bearing, but often has trouble handling various situations depending on her emotions. However, Jade is very level headed and this usually doesn’t affect her to an extreme degree since she thankfully isn’t that reckless. *As another weakness all together, Jade’s extreme senses can also be a weakness, even her sense of smell and touch. Jade is NOT happy when Echo starts screaming in a fight. She does not like bright light and often wears sun glasses or just avoids going outside and stays indoors to train or do school work. Sometimes, even certain textures or the contact of certain textures bother her. *Jade also does not like things that crawl, especially little things. So, one way to get her on edge would be to torture her with spiders, and most other bugs in general! However, she doesn’t mind snakes at all! *Somewhat like Cira, if you can get Jade cornered in a fight without weapons, she’s often forced to heavily improvise, and if she doesn’t, she might be in for some trouble. Weapons Beware, Jade has a crap load of weapons in her room. Her largest collection lies with various types of blades. She ALWAYS carries various blades: retractable blades in her sneakers, a set of Kodachis and wrist blades, a favorite pen knife she keeps well hidden for last resorts, laser pistols, etc. Jade received a donation from a Decepticon at one point during her stay at the Autobot base while it was sneaking around, and so she was able to earn a brand new laptop along with other weapons thanks to it. Her most treasured weapon is an Energon layered katana from Connor as a friendly gift when he was still too shy to ask her out. She also has chameleon painted broad sword and a set of throwing stars (painted in the same way) from Charter, which she also takes just as much pride in. She will often carry around the broad sword, mainly because she thinks it’s pretty. She also has a blaster canon somewhat similar to the one on Cira’s Toyota Tacoma, only it’s designed to be carried in someone’s arms. When transitioning is required, Jade has a case that she uses for it and other much smaller necessities, so the case is much like a backpack, thus making it much easier on Jade’s small but strong figure. Name a weapon, and Jade likely has it, especially if they’re blades! Unlike Josh, Jade is definitely more fond of blades and shiny things rather than big guns (save for the blaster cannon). Jade stole numerous of these weapons, though she actually did buy the Blaster Cannon with a temporary contract/loan from a neutral weapons Decepticon dealer. Jade normally disapproves of thievery, but when it comes to the weapons vault, she’s a master at breaking in and out of them, and thus she often can’t resist stealing weapons if she happens to be there. Should be happen to fight a techno organic or a human with a cool weapon, she will likely consider snatching it, especially if she doesn’t like said enemy. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *bCustom Title|Optional:/b *color=seagreen*move*bShadow Dweller/b/move/color *Face claim is Ellen Page Dialogue color: Seagreen, bold *Theme songs: In the Shadows by Andrew Spencer and DJ Gollum (main) Shadow I am by Vanden Plas (secondary) Taking back control by Sparta Razor's edge by AC/DC Shake it don't break it by DJ Mangoo (instrumental) Sing Along by Blueman Group *Stats/Skills: +Art +Writing +Fighting +Peaked/heightened basic senses (hearing, sight, smell) +Using combinations of these skills in various situations which she must act on spontaneously or promptly Instinctive: +Has a tendency to fade into the background (shadows, crowd, etc) when troubled or wishing to be alone, resulting in an 'apparent' lack of presence. Stats Strength: 4 (Jade's pretty small. She knows how to apply strength and incorporate it with motion, but this is only so effective with her size) Intelligence: 6 (Jade's pretty smart with a creative mind, but she's not the smartest) Speed: 6 (She gets this from her Daddeh!) Endurance: 7 (She gets this from her Daddeh too, but it can be hindered by her courage and mood) Courage: 5 (there are times where she shines, others when she's really down, and it'll show) Rank: 3 (hey, she's a TO) Firepower: 5 (Jade wouldn't get through security at an airport.) Skill: 7 (the arts, both in fighting and creativity is Jade's life, and she incpororates it with everything she does.)